rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Satrijoe/Path to Endurance Legends
Spirit of Ferrari 39 trophies to open Zenith Series. Cars required: *Ferrari 458 Spider (PR 49.2 all 2's R$ only) *Ferrari Enzo Ferrari (PR 52.7 2321222 R$ only) Possible to win 40 trophies, skipped Ferrari 499 GTO (240 GC with showcase discount) ---- Zenith Series 37 trophies to open Road to Le Mans (RTLM) and Vertex Spirit. Cars required: *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (PR 78.9 3332222 R$ only) With the Veyron 16.4 at the above PR, you can win 30 trophies, 7 short of the target for RTLM. For the second car, I am choosing to wait until the Agera R Championship (available in the 7.0 update). TIP: The first tier of races in Zenith Series offers all cars 'On loan' for you to try. You can use that to pre-upgrade the car that you will purchase down the road and save some playing time waiting for upgrades. *Koenigsegg Agera R (PR 86.2 3332222 R$ only) ---- RTLM SE incorporated into career. After completion, you get Porsche 919 Hybrid 2014. But it will not unlock Endurance Legends. ---- Vertex Spirit Renault RS01 and McLaren P1 can be bought with R$ ($2,100,000 and $1,300,000 respectively). Veneno costs 900 GC but it is only needed if you want to achieve 100% completion. It is possible to reach 75% completion with R$ only. That gives you 41 trophies which means you still need to buy GC upgrades to unlock Motorfiesta 1 & McLaren Generations (45 trophies needed). These 4 remaining trophies can be won with PR 80 and the most economical way is by upgrading the P1 with engine 3 & 4 ( 42 GC + R$ upgrade) and Exhaust 3 OR Suspension 3 (both cost 36 GC), for a total of 78 GC. P1 upgrade tree (i chose to upgrade Exhaust over suspension but the cost is the same) McLaren Generations I owned all 4 cars in this series (F1 GTR, 720S Coupe, P1, P1 GTR) but realized that could reach 37 trophies, required to unlock Campionato Scuderia Ferrari (CSF), with just two of them: F1 GTR ( PR 67.0) and 720S Coupe (PR 72.8). Actually PR71.0 is enough to get there (I am pretty sure 72.8 was the required PR for the 720S Couple LTS). I was at 63% series completion when I reached it (did not run the time trials as they did not count towards trophies) Now I believe I will be stuck for a while as CSF requires the F14T, a 1050 GC investment. There is a way to get the showcase discount (20% -> 840GC) by unlocking Ferrari Evolution which can be achieved by completing Motorfiesta 1 and unlocking the 412 T2. Hoping for a FB or a new LTS which seems kind of unlikely to happen given that FM just put out a value pack for the F14 T which includes VIP delivery R$2M + 476 GC for 'just' $99.99. (Feb 8, 2019). Motorfiesta 1 This is an SE that was incorporated into the career series. I was able to complete it with just R$ upgrades and unserviced for the most part (some players claim to be able to complete it with no upgrades at all). As expected, it unlocked Ferrari Evolution and now I will cross my fingers and wait for a miraculous FB or LTS so that I can get my hands on the F14T. Campionato Scuderia Ferrari A year later and I finally got the F14T through the year end sale (Racer's choice - 40%) with a cost of 630 GC. In order to get the 36 trophies, the minimum PR required is 115 and tier 16 needs to be reached. While running CSF, the message in tier 17 gives the false impression that you actually need to unlock it in order to unlock Endurance Legends. That would require an extra trophy and additional upgrades but fortunately that is not correct. The cheapest path is 1321232 (+2 drivetrain and brakes, +1 tires) which cost 116 GC. Finally, in order to unlock a 10-lapper in Endurance Legends, the cheapest way is to upgrade the Porsche Hybrid 2014 to 2232222 (+1 Body, Suspension and Tires & Wheels) / 90 GC. This will give access to tier 5. Hope it helps! Category:Blog posts